Allstar REMASTERED
by allstar312
Summary: from unknown hero to ultimate saviour. Allstar is a human with abilities from birth which allow him to use elemental powers straight from his hand and his agility helps for epic dodging follow him as he takes on genetically modified villains, evil video game monsters and a rival of true nightmare
1. Chapter 1: Vigilante to Hero

Chapter 1: civilian to agent

People's lives change sometimes. The changes can be big so that you notice them or they can be small enough for you to miss them how. How about a life that is already big but changes so much that you become something powerful with friends who help you and fight beside you. How about the power to travel to different worlds. This is where the story begins enjoy.

"Yo Liam you alright" a voice rang out to me bringing me out of my thoughts. The voice belonged to my friend Wes. "Yeah I'm alright just thinking about that damn day" I responded. Let me get introductions out the way my name is Liam, just a normal student in some college like a normal average person. However I have some skills that may be highly questionable that I keep from people. You see I have powers and technique beyond comprehension of anyone. For instance some of my powers include being able to light things on fire or shoot pure electricity through my own hand. If you know what plasmids are then you know what I am talking about and my skills involve some hyper speed running and dodging not only that melee attacking at some high speeds. Now you probably wonder what this damn day I am talking about is, I rather I'd not tell it is a very sad day. Let's just say it ends in a death, but enough talk about sad times. "hey Wes I'm heading out to buy this new game that came out for the nx you wanna come with" I asked him "nah I got to get home before my mom starts to worry" he responded which was a bit of a downer but whatever "ah alright see you tomorrow" I said to him. Now I know that I said I was going to go buy a new game for the Nintendo NX however that is just one thing i am going to do, I don't use these powers for nothing. I am a crime fighter of sorts think Spiderman, captain America, iron man basically anything marvel however these powers were not from some experiment or freak accident these powers were from birth.

Heading to the shopping mall to get the game I waited to see where this low life was. After a while I had spotted him, what gave it away was the fact of sneaking something back into his coat. I waited for a minute until he pulled his 9 mm out of his coat "this is a heist don't anybody move" he said 'what heist I didn't anything about other people being in on this' i thought to myself "hey you, guy with the 9mm drop that weapon to the ground or else" i warned "what you talking to me kid you telling me to drop this to the ground. what a joke" he laughed obviously unfazed by my threat "tell you what I'll drop this gun when your brains are all over the floor" he had said before firing the gun what he didn't expect was for me to maneuver the bullet and semi cart wheel of to the side at a speed the would probably kill someone "WHAT THE FUCK HOW DI..." he managed to say before I shot lightning from my hand electrocuting him unconscious. At this point three other people ran in holding more effective guns once they saw their colleague on the floor knocked out they pointed their guns at me and without thinking started shooting successfully hitting me multiple times. I had fallen to the ground and thinking that they were victorious they were about to move on and continue with their raid. Imagine the shock on their faces when I got up with barely a scratch on me "want to try again, come on guys shoot the human target. Just try I Fucking dare you". They had started shooting me again but stopped after seeing that their efforts were fruitless. "Oh boo hoo can't make a dent in my skin well let me return the favor with succession" I said before shooting lightning from my hands yet again they all fell unconscious. The police had just arrived not a minute after I took them down to avoid questioning with the police I used parkour to my advantage and got out of there… but not before getting my damn game which the store clerk just gave me for free after that performance of mine.

I had got home quickly as I could, as soon as I had entered I greeted my family, I had saw my mother looking at me with a face of *oh I know what you did* that was when I heard my voice on the news 'damn that was fast' I thought to myself "you did it again didn't you" my mother had questioned me " *nervous chuckle* yeah I kind of did" responding to her question "damn it Liam I told you not to do this what if someone saw your face then you would be in big trouble" she said in a rather worried tone. "Mother listen 1, I always take precautions before doing this 2, I always keep my face hidden and 3, it was a motherfucking heist if I weren't there people could have died if it wasn't for me then crime would run amok in these streets since people don't bother to give a damn about doing anything in fact it took the cops a full five minutes to do anything but by that time I already took the thief's out" I said as a counter to her argument. Heading upstairs I was going to play this game and then have something to eat then play this game a bit more and get some sleep cause I need to head in to city Centre tomorrow.

(Time skip the next day, 11:00 Am, city Centre.)

'I have a very bad feeling being here' I thought to myself I swear something is gonna happen but I don't know what. 'Oh well maybe a walk would help me shake this bad feeling' I had said in my thoughts yet again when suddenly I heard someone whispering "be careful. Somebody highly dangerous is heading your way" I turned around and saw no one there. 'What the fuck' I said and then I heard screaming coming from the east side of the city Centre. "shit" I said to myself hiding my face and running to the east side I saw someone holding two people up by thin air. "the Fuck is your problem pal" I said getting this assholes attention "now that's no fucking way to talk to a super terrorist like me cunt" he said in a harsh and rather piss taking tone. "Alright asshole you asked for it" I said before shooting lightning in the space between him and the civilians which had obviously stunned him letting me shoot fire at him which was promptly blocked by an invisible wall. "Don't fuck with someone that uses telekinesis pal" he said which now gave me an idea of what his powers are. "Bad kids deserve a hard slap" he said as I got hit by air but in reality it was his telekinesis which had knocked me down to the ground revealing my face. "You Mother FUCKER" I shouted running at high speed and having a sword appear out of nowhere proceeded to stab him. "what the hell! How did I get a sword" I said to my self thinking how I had got a sword that was red with flame. But as quick as the sword had appeared it disappeared and I was about to run home when cops had stopped me and put me in a police car and drove me to the police station.

(Police station, interrogation room, 12:30 PM)

"Hey why the fuck did you arrest me I just did you a Fucking favor" I said clearly pissed off that I was taken into custody "calm down we just want to ask you something and give you some answers. But if you want answers we want answers as well" one cop said with a somewhat out of nowhere calm tone. "Alright what do you want to know" I asked having quickly calmed down "first. How are you able to do what you did and 2. Would you help please help us" he said to which I replied "one I had these powers from birth and two why". "The guy you killed was a super terrorist experiment by a rogue group who call themselves nightmare. We have tried to find the guy you killed heck we even tried killing him to no avail so to see you kill him well we were hoping you could help us take the other super terrorists and the group out" he said. "*sigh fine but what do I get out of this" I asked to see if I get some reward for doing this job. "whatever you want, that is if you do the job" he said with a slight warning tone in his voice. "sure you tell me where you think this next asshole is I'll take him on. He will wish he never existed" I said "thanks we will keep you updated on this" he said handing what I guess was a hand held video call device. "you are free to go and keep in mind since you have these powers we will be watching you" he said "I understand" I had responded whilst leaving. As I walked home a thought popped into my head 'what are my family going to think about this

 **End of chapter one. I had written this story cause I wanted to make my own web toon (do those things still exist) and what would happen is sometime later in the story the character makes friends with video game characters which help him out I would love your feedback on this and I apologize if this first chapter is a little rushed and all over the place but it is better than my last attempt to write something similar. Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor Octagonapus

Chapter 2: Doctor octagonapus (blaaaaargh)

"WHAT!" my family said in unison after i told them what had happened and about the quote on quote job i got from the police "Yeah i kind of fucked up haven't i" i asked rhetorically as they all nodded "Liam you do know that a terrorist is dangerous right, well imagine a super terrorist. you wouldn't last 5 seconds against them" my brother chris told me "well i took out that psychic motherfucker in the middle of the city with ease i highly doubt the rest would be different" i said trying to reassure them "and besides. I got gunned down by some assholes doing a heist and yet i still got back up and kicked their ass" i had added. "Listen liam what if something happens. what if that thing about you getting back up after being shot down was just a fluke" chris said still concerned. "Alright i know you are still worried but that ain't going to stop me for shit i am going out there and stopping these super dickheads before any more trouble can be caused. remember i can shoot elements from my hands and am really quick and athletic so it shouldn't be a problem". they all agreed though they were probably still worried "besides i can get whatever i want out of doing this" they all seemed to light up as i said this "well what are you waiting for go out there and kick some super terrorist butt" chris told me. "i would but slight problem i have to wait for an update from Head quaters before i can go and take them out" all of them seemed to get upset when i said that.

(sky rise building, 6:00 PM)

"So this bastard is here" i asked head quatters "yes he should be inside this building on the top floor, be careful this guy has been given liquid like tentacles, and something that we don't have any information on" was what they responded with. "Tentacles heh make some shitty iv'e seen enough hentai joke here i guess" walking into the building i had looked around but there was nobody to be seen on the bottom floor "Helloooooo anybody there" when i heard no response walked through the building looking for any signs of people but there wasn't "alright hq can you tell me which floor this guy might be on" after a minute they responded "yes it seems he is on the 8th floor. figures i guess" 'right 8th floor seems obvious enough' running up the stairs i could finally hear people screaming "oh shit" picking up the pace i ran down hall ways running the opposite way people were coming to see what they were running from. at last i saw this guy and the best way to explain what he looked like was that doctor octagonapus guy from the lazer collection "Hey pal mind telling me what your doing here scaring all these people" he turned to me somewhat floating of the ground and then he said "DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS" shortly after firing a blue laser out of his mouth 'alright exactly out of the lazer collectioOH SHIT' just barely dodging his next laser i decided to open up some lightning on this motherfucker. To no real effect all i could do was keep doging his laser but that only served to piss him off more. Then he finally snapped "DOCTOR OCTO MOTHERFUCKING GONAPUS" he fired his lazer and knocked me flying wall after wall after wall luckily enough everyone had evacuated before he had fired his last lazer "alright you laser firing hentai fodder you're gonna get it now" running to where we had started this battle i could no longer see him anywhere "hq where is this mother fucker" almost immediately they responded "he got away probably gone to a hiding spot" cursing to myself knowing that he got away i decided to call it quits for now and head back home because i had college tomorrow.

(College, 12:30 PM)

"Liam did you hear about the attack at the sky rise this weird octopus guy and the hooded guy that shot lightning from his hand" wes and my other friends were asking me if i had seen what i was at but they didn't know i was there "yes i did but from what i had heard the octapus guy was attacking the people at the building and the hooded guy was trying to stop him" i had told them trying to make sure not to slip up with what i say and reveal myself "Well if he was then he didn't do that good a job" amy said "yeah i guess your right but he kind of did try" they had agreed with what i said we had all continued to eat our lunch but not a minute later i heard voiced again "he's coming you must get out of there" turning around looking for the source of the voice i didn't see anybody who could have whispered in my ear "did you guys hear that" all of them looked at me weird "hear what liam" wes had said to me. i had got up quickly and said to them "guys i think we have to get out of here" looking confused at me again wes spoke up "why it's not time to go back to class yet" i had shook my head "no i heard someone telling me to get out of here because someone was coming" there expression never changed "just come on we have to ge..." suddenly the wall was smashed down and there stood doctor octagonapus "SHIT EVERYBODY RUN" i shouted and everyone ran outside "liam come on we have to go" wes had said him and my friends waiting for me but what they didn't expect to see was me shoot fire from my hand worst part everybody saw it. The flames seemed to have affected him a little bit "Doctor octagonapus" he shot his laser and i thought i was done for however raising my arms infront of me i was protected from the laser "what the" i lowered my arms as soon as his laser stopped and he was shocked to see i was alive and not affected. before he shot another laser a though popped into my head 'wait a minute this could be telekinesis, i must have somehow got this power from the last guy i took out. maybe just maybe i could use this power to grab his laser beam and use it against him. but first to toy with him a little bit' he prepared to fire his laser "DOCTOR OCTAGO..." i decided to completely rip off laser collection 3 and keep on butting in. i had repeated this until he was ultra pissed "DOCTOR OCTA MOTHERFUCKING GONAPUS" he had fired his laser and raising one hand infront of me the laser stopped dead in it's tracks "here's fire blasting me with your laser, You hentai FREAK" throwing the laser right back at him i could hear his shouts of pain and when the laser cleared there was nothing there the laser had destroyed him. "Holy shit liam how the fuck" i quickly looked to see wes and the others looking at me shocked "oh shit. listen you all saw nothing alright" was the last thing i said before running away and hoping no one was following me.

(Citrus park, 3:00 PM)

'well shit now my friends know about my powers. they probably think i'm a freak or one of them' i looked onwards in a thousand yard stare kind of way letting these thought go through my head. whilst thinking my phone went off i checked it wes had sent me a message

Wes: you have some explaining to do.

Me: about what you saw just forget you ever saw my powers.

Wes: oh no you will explain to us about your powers. how about we all meet up and you tell us about them then.

Me: we. oh no i am not telling the others about my powers and what i do as well.

Wes: come on man you powers actually saved people's lives today.

Me: ...

Wes: come on man tell us where we should be and we will meet you there.

Me: ...

Me: Citrus park 4:30 PM tonight.

Wes: okay see you there.

 **And one more chapter. yeah i know doctor octagonapus from the laser collection as a villain in this story. but i couldn't think up what to use for this chapted i will do about 3 more villains before something is revealed to the main character. Again sorry if this seems all over the place i am not that good at writing a story cause my ideas lead from one thing to the next and it all gets messed up though this chapter was easier to write than the last. hope you enjoyed. until next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: flashback

Chapter 3: nightmares reveal

I was waiting in citrus park for my friends to turn up it was only 4:25 so i guess i have to wait 5 more minutes. i sighed "how should i explain this to them" speaking to myself i wondered how i would tell my friends about my powers. i heard a rustling noise coming from the tree nearest to me at first i thought it was the wind but there was no breeze to be felt "who's there" i said hoping to get a response then suddenly i jumped when wes greeted me "jesus, don't scare me like that wes" he simply gave a chuckle "so about your powers, who, what, when, where, why, and how" jeez i thought he wanted to know about my powers not my life story... oh wait. "you want it in short or full" he responded with wanting the full story "*sigh* okay this might be a bit long"

(Flash Back, 2000, just so you know " = characters in the flashback. ' = liam telling the flashback)

'You see i had these Powers from birth it wasn't until i was 3 that i discovered these powers, but even then i didn't understand them' the scene was that of me with my parents. at some point my parents left to go make breakfast and i had started crying. they came back to see a burnt toy done by myself. They checked to see if i burnt myself my mother touched my hands to check them but got electric shock from them "ouch. what they heck" 'my mother was confused as hell as was i.

(year: 2001)

this had continued until my parents took me to a doctor. the doctor checked me over and found nothing, no burn marks no nothing. i was playing with a couple of toys until i electrocuted them as well, only this time my parents and the doctor saw "how the fuck" 'the doctor said quitely as so i didn't hear him. my mother fainted after finding out that i could use these powers. they just agreed to keep it secret until i was the right age to know about these powers.

(year: 2007. This is where that damn day happens that was mentioned somewhere at the start of chapter 1)

'I was at middle school i had learned to control my powers, and well let's just say the head teacher somehow knew about the powers as well, he constantly picked on me and mocked me at one point i had enough of it and zapped him without even knowing about it he was out cold for the rest of the day so i got of scot free. also at this school i met someone, a girl who i had a crush on. one day she asked me if i could help her with something i agreed and at break time she came upto me and told me she also knew about my powers. she needed me to use them against this asshole because of something that happened. she said that one day the asshole made her cry when she went home that night one of her relatives had died on that same day she then went to sleep and had a dream of the head teacher laughing with what she could only describe as souls of dead people. she knows something must have been of so she searched up something similar and found some weird as ritual in which an asshole has to make a child cry so that one of said childs relatives die and that person could use their souls as slaves. I'm not gonna bore you with this but we got him fired by pure luck and we thought that was the last we saw of him.'

(Year: 2008. Christmas party)

'Me and my friend were celebrating at a christmas party and all was going well, until he the asshole rears his ugly head again but this time he was packing heat everybody was cowering in fear then he turned to me and my friend "YOU you little twats ruined EVERYTHING" he shouted before pulling the trigger firing a bullet at me, i thought i was done for until my friend jumped in the way taking the bullet for me "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" i screamed as my friend fell to the ground i rushed over to her "Alex, Why would you do that" i asked her "all to keep you alive liam only you can stop him" her last words before she fell lifeless in my arms "Oh boo hoo your little friend is dead no one to love you now pal, Don't worry i'll fix that" The bastard had the nerve to say some shit like that. he had shot me in the chest and expectd me to fall but i took the bullet and stood up against this fucker "what how the fuck you're supposed to die" he said then with anger burned into my face i responded "WHEN I'M BURNING IN HELL FUCKER" i ran towards him he was prepared to fire another shot but i jumped and started puching him hard and repeatedly with lighting in my fist. "DIE ASSHOLE DIE" i heard his screams of agony and ignored them. after a few more punches he started glowing white then just in a flash exploded into no existance. after all that happened i ran home never to go back there again.

(End of flashback)

everyone looked at me in a mix of shock and sadness at that last part "crap you must have had a shitty childhood then" amy was the first to speak after the story had ended "yeah, but the fucker got his punishment at the end. after he disappeared i could have swore i heard a thank you and it sounded like alex's voice". i was about to speak up again until someone else decided to "aww what a touching story" i looked up at the tree from earlier when i heard a rustling sound and saw someone up there "Hey who the fuck are you" the person jumper from the tree about 10 metres away from it "such language didn't your mother tell you not to swear" he said in an almost taunting tone. "answer me who the fuck are you and why are you here" he then decided to give an answer "tsk fine but i will only give you a vague clue and then you can work it out from there. You can call me. Akumu. Fair well and see you in the near future" and with that in a flash of light he disappeared 'Who the fuck was that guy' i thought to myself.

 **And another chapter finished. i have taken longer to write this one cause i haven't been letting the idea's come to me lately because of real world, college, and what ever. i would like to thank that guest for his review glad you enjoyed it and i might just write a bonus christmas chapter for this as christmas is coming up. though i haven't even introduced quite a few characters into this story yet they will be included in this christmas chapter which will take place some time in the near future. if you liked this then favourite, followe and review till next chapter**


End file.
